Crimson Revelation
Crimson Revelation '''is an Alliance leaning Scarlet Crusade based military guild. Though their ties lie with the Scarlet Crusade, they do not wish to take on the full ideals of the Scarlet Crusade. Their mission is to seek out the evils that plague Azeroth and purge them from the lands. However, in doing so they refuse to fall into the zealous tendencies that led the original crusade to ruin. '''The Crimson Revelation seeks out any that wish to stand against evil, be it ren'dorei, human, light wielder, void weaver, or even those that use the fel. As long as one wishes to see to the destruction of evil within the land, they will find a home within the Crimson Revelation. Alignment: chaotic neutral Formation Desperate times call for desperate measures, a motto that the world of Azeroth has to live by far too often. No longer able to idly sit by and watch as evil spread through the lands and the innocent were forced to suffer, former Argent Crusader Anakritis Aontaiche and former Scarlet Crusader Joyette Moreaux bonded together to see to it that no longer would innocent blood would spill upon their lands. The two once fought under the Alliance banner within the regiment The Lion's Vanguard, headed by the patriarch of the Moreaux family, Jerard Moreaux. Under the Fleet Admiral's command the two were high ranking members of a strike force that ventured to new lands for the Alliance, analyzed the situations, and neutralized any threats before setting up a base camp to further the goals of the Alliance within the area. Through the combined efforts of the Lion's Vanguard, land was acquired, Horde forces were defeated, and prisoners were taken in the name of the High King. However, the nature to spare the soldiers and instead take them as prisoners would eventually be the undoing of the team in question. One night when the Fleet Admiral's flagship, Varian's Lament, was patrolling the seas a breakout occurred led by a captured sin'dorei mage by the name of Clairana Evergale. Utilizing minor amounts of mana siphoned from various crewmembers for the months that she was held, she was able to with the aid of several captured nightborne rip a pathway open and escape to the nearby Tirisfal Glades. Knowing that she would gain the attention and ire of the Vanguard, she lay in wait for what was coming. With her fellow members of the Horde that were starved of freedom, she took residence in a fallen Scarlet tower within Tirisfal Glades while waiting for the eventual counter-attack. Luck shined upon her though as her counter-attack came from a single unit, one that she had a rather vivid past with. The Fleet Admiral's daughter, Jocelyne Moreaux, sought to bring back the escaped prisoners and through her manipulation of the void via rifts and her ability to track her familiar foe, Clairana, she was more than certain she was able to complete this task on her own. Sadly, though the self-taught Audiomancer was a formidable foe, she was overwhelmed by the sheer number of enemies that she was faced with and was ultimately defeated. Seeking her revenge on not only the Fleet Admiral, but the Moreaux family in general Clairana decided not to kill her target, but instead spent her time torturing her and slowly draining her of her mana. Her overconfidence and need for vengeance though would ultimately cause her end. Both fearful and angered by the possible fate of Jocelyne, Confessor Anakritis Aontaiche and Sister Superior Joyette Moreaux descended upon the battlefield. Both rage and vengeance guided their hand that night as they tore through the ranks of the Horde. No longer looking to spare them, all that was left behind was simply wakes of ash as the nightborne attempted to keep the two from getting to the fallen tower. Nothing was able to stop the two and eventually they closed in on Clairana who was still leaning over the beaten and battered body of the youngest Moreaux. With righteous vengeance, the two struck out against Clairana and eventually defeated her, though they feared that they may have been too late. Encasing her love in a shell of shadowy energy, the confessor looked to Joyette for haven. Though she could heal the ren'dorei, she would not be able to do it in the open grounds of the blighted Tisfal Glades. Knowing of one place, they set off to the nearby monastery. No Horde lives were spared that night, and thus the two headed to the fallen monastery. Within the halls themselves the confessor laid the injured ren'dorei down to begin healing, all the while speaking with her sister on what had transpired. All of it was because of weakness in their minds. All of it was because they decided to never be the first to act, and instead waited for blood to be spilled before finally moving into action. That night, looking down at the broken frame of one they both cared so deeply for, the two had come to a revelation. No longer were they going to sit by and wait for innocent lives to be lost to the evils of the land, and instead were going to be the first to act. Together they were going to rise up and form a Crusade, one that no longer allowed evil to simply lay in wait but instead would actively hunt it down and purge it from the land. That night they decided that no longer would the innocent pay with their crimson stains upon the ground, and thus the birth of the Crimson Revelation was had. Leadership Grand Confessor Anakritis Moreaux-Aontaiche- Head of the Crimson Revelation "Weakness breeds tyranny..." Proud, playful, loving, and yet quick to anger, the appointed leader of the Crimson Revelation is one that commands respect upon the field. Wielding a mighty Warhammer made of titansteel as her main weapon and the light as her chosen ally, the former Argent Crusader has now taken a much more direct path against evil. Deciding that it was no longer viable to react, she instead now is on a warpath against what she deems evils that plague Azeroth. Those that stand against her will be judged, and those that are found wanting will be reduced to ash within her crimson flames. Canoness Joyette Bel'ethiel Moreaux- Chief Interrogator and Anakritis' Right Hand "There is purity of purpose in the faith of the just." Having walked many paths and served with just as many Holy Orders, from the mundane to the extremist, Joyette Bel'ethiel Moreaux has come a long way since her years before the fall of Quel'Thalas. Pious and implacable in the face of tyranny, blasphemy and heresy, the Quel'dorei is led by her unshakable faith in the Holy Light and the Crimson Revelation to stand against Evil. Whether from the Horde, the Void, or even those fallen and misled believers of the Light, whithersoever Evil lurks, Joyette will strive to stand against it. Grand Inquisitor Kaldea Crystalrose- Leader of the Inquisition forces "At the bottom of their cold shriveled hearts, even the dead can know fear." The Grand Inquisitor aims to return the Light to Lordaeron and to deal with the undead plague upon it. Scourge, Forsaken, Ebon Blade, the undead is not something she hates, but pities. To her they are the people of Lordaeron and deserve a proper burial. So when she puts them down it is not out of spite, vengeance or hate, but out of love. Out of respect and compassion to the good people they were in life, she puts them down and gives them the proper burial they were denied. When the dead are finally put back to rest then the healing of the land can truly begin and the wrongs of the past can be made right. Only with the help of the Scarlet Crusade can this dream be made into a reality... Grand Magistrix Auraelle Goldsong- Head of Magical Affairs "It is said that time changes things, but sometimes you must change them yourself." Cold and calculating, Auraelle is a retired agent of the Kirin Tor. She formerly hunted those who would abuse magic and violate the laws created by the Archmagi of Dalaran. After taking up with the Silver Covenant and shifting to a more Alliance-aligned viewpoint, she came to the conclusion that proactivity rather than reactivity was required to safeguard Azeroth. Now her potent arcane magics and immense knowledge are focused on assisting the Crimson Revelation in their endeavour to combat evil wherever it may be found, in whatever form it may take. Grand Crusader Saralotte Bishop, the Fearless “I am a servant of the Light. I dispense justice, advance the cause of good, and destroy evil." A fervent and fearless woman. For years the pale-haired dame has taken upon herself the harrowing quest of seeing Lordaeron restored from the tyranny of the undead, cleansing its lands, and finding a new King worthy of its barren throne. Taught from a very young age the art of war and swordsmanship, and the teachings of the Holy Light, Saralotte's faith is orthodox and unbendable and her fidelity towards the Crimson Revelation and those she serves is absolute. Verily, she is first to ride into battle and last to call for a retreat. Notable Members Kyoko Palerain “It is important to remain centered. Balanced. In body, mind, -and- spirit. Fight, without fighting. Strive, never to strive.” Originally having joined to carefully watch Anakritis and her followers for corruption after the transition from their old regiment, Prosecutor Kyoko Palerain has thus far been relieved that such corruption has not been concern. Rather, every moment the Crane-Style Grandmaster spends with the Crusade comes accompanied with an increase in her certitude that it is by the Crusade’s methods that Evil will be rightly stood against and tranquility brought to Azeroth. Thus does Kyoko stand with the Crimson Revelation, resolute in her belief that it is by the Revelation that her people, and all other good people of Azeroth, shall be spared further terror and suffering at the hands of evil, be they Horde, Old God, Undead, or otherwise. Sir Cocalin Guillame Blazehammer III, Rightful Heir of Blazehammer Keep and Lord of the Hammer Downs "I will bend chaos to order! I am the conduit of the Light's will! Forward, for Lordaeron! For the Crusade!" A devotee of chivalry and the traditions of Lordaeron, Sir Blazehammer has fought against darkness and undeath nearly his entire adult life. From the Scourge-infested forests and ruins of the Plaguelands to the wastes of Icecrown and Argus, Cocalin has donned arms and lifted up his voice in praise of the Light and his comrades. Wearing the tabard of Lordaeron, the Argent Dawn and Crusade, and the red flame of the Scarlets, Cocalin has pursued the same cause - victory for the forces of Light and hope for the future of his former homeland. An inspiring Paladin and orator, he often leads the charge, rushing into breaches and enemy lines without concern, for he believes the Light is with him and his journey is not yet over Ryla Rosemore, Chronicler of the Crusade “Success is when research and planning meet opportunity. If the best laid plans fail, its because you simply failed to get lucky.” Thrust into the Scarlet Crusade as a child, Ryla would watch as everyday people, heroes in her eyes, leave for the day on a patrol from the small camps most Crusaders would stay at, and witness fewer return every night. When the memorials and funerals got replaced with prayers and secrets, Ryla abandoned the what was left of the Crusade. When she discovered there were others who would work to redeem the Crusade, she quickly joined their order. As she joined, she set to work documenting everything this new chapter was doing, desperately hoping one day their actions may redeem her heroes and make new ones. Tyshya Westwood, Head of Medical "The light brings hope and happiness, I am here to show that to everyone." Wanting to be simple priest at the Light's Dawn Cathedral in Gilneas, everything changes when the Worgen outbreak happened, infecting her with the curse, and the Greymane wall falling for the Forsaken to invade. Tyshya fought back and with her brother and sisters against the undead force. Knowing she can no longer sit Idly around anymore, Tyshya would join other Inquisitions, years later eventually coming across the Crimson Revelation when one of their crusaders saved her life. A kind and calm woman while, lacking impressive combat skills, is a dedicated healer to heal her allies with the Light, Void or First aid. Tyshya cares about helping people, fighting against evil in the world, and one day Gilneas being reclaimed from the undead. Dame Erza Suntreader, Stablemaster "There is remedy for all things except death." Dame Erza Suntreader has followed the leadership of Grand Confessor Anakritis Aontaiche since the Lion's Vanguard. She finds the Revelation's mission for redemption to be a noble, and worthwhile cause to follow. The Suntreader line has breed, raised, and trained traditional Quel'dorei Steeds and Hawkstriders for generations; which Dame Erza plans to lend those traditions towards the Crusade while aiding the cause to help rid the plagues of evil that sully the world. High Priestess Colleen Dawson “Your abilities aren’t inherently good or evil, it’s how you wield them that defines you.” A child of two kingdoms, Colleen Dawson is no stranger to tragedy. Born a Sin’dorei, raised by Alliance citizens, she found her way to the Argent Crusade. Spending years an adamant follower of the Light, Colleen has never failed to bring hope to those who needed it the most, even when her own path became clouded by the Void. Now a Ren’dorei, Colleen has kept her vision of a world where the tyranny of evil holds no sway over its inhabitants, despite the origins of her newfound powers. The Crimson Revelation gave her the opportunity to continue her path of righteousness and to bring hope even if the warmth of the Light no longer comforts her. Quartermaster Cain Masters “Water seeks calm. That is its natural state. It will go to great and even violent lengths to find it, but once there, calm is where it shall remain” An early life of strife and trauma left Cain lost and without direction. Struggling to find a sense of self, and a sense of purpose she heard the whispers of the Tides, and the Tidemother showed her a path to serenity. In her faith she found who she was, but still sought out a purpose. She came to the Crimson Revelation due to its most basic, if not most important tenant. That all of those willing to stand against the darkness are welcome to join the fight. Through the order she has found a place to call home, a family to call her own and reason to fight with everything she is to preserve it. Cain has found her purpose. Ranks The Grand Confessor Canoness Force Commander Commissar Scarlet Praetor Red Vanguard Amaranth Shield Crimsonsworn Awoken Category:Alliance Guilds